<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew All Along, My Friend by puff22_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674482">I Knew All Along, My Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001'>puff22_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Lack of Communication, Rejection, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi says goodbye to a dear friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi (mentioned), Princess Kakyuu/Seiya Kou (mentioned), Seiya Kou &amp; Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Knew All Along, My Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You thought I didn't get it. You thought I was too dense, too stupid to see you cared for me. Maybe even loved me.</p><p>I saw all right. But how could I tell you your ebony black hair reminded me of his? Your deep blue eyes were not the eyes I met a millennia ago? I tried to tell you as gently as I could there was only one man for me.</p><p>I still remember when we said goodbye.</p><p>"Will you remember me, Dumpling Head? Even when I'm gone?"</p><p>"Of course I will, Seiya. We'll always be friends!"</p><p>You tried not to show it, but I saw the hurt in your eyes. I also saw amusement. You were probably thinking, 'how dumb is she?' Even further I saw relief.</p><p>I know how you feel about your princess. I do! You love her more then you could ever love me. You and I are too much alike. You need Kakyuu always beside you. She's the levelheaded one like my Mamo-chan. She's your true light.</p><p>Someday, Seiya, we will meet again. We will always be friends. I just hope you understand the way I feel, and I never meant to hurt you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>